Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34952067-20190103215843
THE ADVENTURES OF SOPHIE AND DEX This one is different from the others. This is Sophie's first incounter with Keefe. My idea is that she meets him in that moment his parents left him in Atlantis that one time, as revealed in Flashback (I think.) I don't remember his exact age, so I left him to be seven while Sophie is six. I hope you guys like it! With nervous jitters taking over her body, Sophie didn’t notice the lone boy sitting on a bench right away. In fact, she didn’t notice him until she tripped on the crystal floor of Atlantis and fell right in front of him. “Oof!” She heard a giggle from above, then looked up to see that the ice blue eyes that met hers were dancing with laughter. She stood up, embarrassed of her little stunt and wiped down the bright yellow dress that Edaline had told her to wear. She sat down beside the boy, kicking her legs up and down, “You shouldn’t laugh at people,” she told him solemnly. The boy grinned, “I know, my mom tells me that but I never listen.” Sophie bit her lip, this boy was a troublemaker. But it was always the troublemakers who had fun. “My name is Keefe,” He told her and stuck his hand out. ''' '''Sophie’s small face scrunched up, “Why do you want to shake my hand?” Keefe pulled his hands away, looking a tad uncomfortable, “Sorry, my dad always tells me to do that.” Sophie nodded, now understanding. Why did his parents tell him to do that, she still wondered. She took his hand and shook it with two of her own, “I’m Sophie!” ''' '''The boy laughed and pulled his other hand into the bundle, shaking their hands even more, “I like your name, it’s pretty.” Sophie nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! My parents gave it to me!” Keefe gave her a queer look, “Who else would give it to you in the first place?” A pang of sadness struck Sophie’s young heart. It was her human parents who gave her the name. “N-no, my parents in San Diego.” Keefe frowned, “Sand Die and Go? What type of name is that?” Sophie shrugged, “It’s a human name.” Keefe’s eyes lit up at the comment, “Really? Cool! Does that mean you have seen a human? This is the best day ever!” Sophie giggled, “Yeah, I lived with humans forever!” Before Keefe was set loose and bombarding her with comments, Edaline called Sophie over. Her curious eyes looked around for Keefe’s parents, only to spot no elf that looked like him. “Where are your parents?” The curious glint in his eyes faded away and he slumped into his chair, “They- they’re somewhere else.” Sophie matched his frown with one of her own “Oh, do you want to come with us? I’m sure Edaline would let you! We have mallowmelt!” The last part was sure to convince him. After all, who doesn’t love mallowmelt? Keefe looked like he wanted to agree, but backed out of it. “No, I have to wait for my mom, she’ll be here soon,” he assured himself as much as Sophie. A deeper frown appeared on her pink lips, “But I even said mallowmelt…” Keefe looked into her eyes, “How about this, once we both go to Foxfire when we are older, we’ll meet again! Then you can give me all the mallowmelt in the universe!” The golden flecks shone in her eyes, “Okay! Then I’ll make you mallowmelt every single day!” She stood up, “Bye, Keefe!” she told him with a cute wave that only someone her age could master. Keefe waved back, equally as adorable, “Bye, Sophie!” Sophie would make him Mallowmelt everytime she went to Foxfire... right after she learnt how.